Me And My Boss New Version
by blooddancer101
Summary: Seto has met the girl of his dreams. There is one problem though. She is with Yugi. Yugi x oc Seto x oc mature
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters but Yukira aka Yuki. All rights reserved to the original authors and artists.

Long ago in the Egyptian times, a young warrior woman came to Pharaoh Atem's palace. Atem looked at her from his thrown. He was unsure what to think of the strange woman. Priest Set freaked out at the sight of her. He says while running to her side, "Lady Rose! What happened to you?" Atem asks, "You know this woman Set?" Set nods saying, "She is the daughter of the neighboring Pharaoh. I served her before coming here to serve you."

Pharaoh Atem ordered a healer to her side. The healer put her on a table and checked out her wounds. Rose had whip wounds on her back and stab wounds in her chest. Blood soaked her clothes. Dirt and tears stained her face. Set could barely stand to look at his beloved friend and his secretly desired lover. The sight of her made Set want to go on a bloody killing rampage.

Her light blonde almost white hair stained with her own blood. Her lightly tanned skin now almost black because of the sun beating on her for days on end. It ate at Set's heart as he looked at her. Rose whispers, "My home is destroyed. I had nowhere else to go. Please forgive me." Atem says, "There is nothing to forgive. You are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay."

Set looked at his Pharaoh in shock. He asks, "Do you really mean it Pharaoh?" Atem nodded as he looked at Rose from his thrown. His eyes looked at her with kind eyes. Rose looked at the Pharaoh kindly. At that, the Pharaoh came off his thrown and went to Rose's side. He looked into her eyes. He says, "You Lady Rose will stay as my guest until you are settled into a home of your own." She looks at him with a smile and says, "Thank you my lord…"

(Present day I will go into more detail as the story goes on.)

Yuki Pegasus has just flown in from New York to Japan to live with her uncle Maximillion Pegasus. Her aunt Cecilia had died when she was four, so her uncle was all by himself. Her parents died in a car crash two days ago. Having no other living relatives to go to, she had no choice but live with him.

Yuki arrives at a mansion type house. Maximillion Pegasus was waiting for her at the door. He has a real happy smile on his face for the first time in years. He hugs her softly and whispers in her ear, "Welcome to your new home Yukira." She says to him kindly, "Please just call me Yuki."

Pegasus nods while taking her bags inside. After he did that, Pegasus guides her inside with a smile. Yuki is blown away at how big the house is. It makes her middle class look like a poor person's cardboard box.


	2. Chapter 2

When night comes, Yuki sleeps and starts to form a cold sweat on her body. She starts tossing and turning in her bed. Her body shakes in what seems to be in fear. Yuki is mumbling in her sleep as she rolls around in her bed. Yukira just can not wake up from it.

(In her dream.)

A woman is running around crying. She has a black eye and a bruised cheek. The woman runs into a golden house seeking shelter from whatever or whoever is hurting her. A man catches her in his gentle arms and tries to calm her down. The man had blue eyes. (On the other hand, purple I cannot remember.) His hair is a chocolate brown. His skin naturally tanned and built. He holds the woman close to him as she cries in his arms.

The man asks, "Your husband did this, didn't he?" The woman nods slowly. The man makes a fist. He says, "I love my cousin, but he has no right to do this to you. Why did you even marry him?" The woman says, "I didn't want to marry him. I wanted to marry someone else but he never asked me in time."

(End of her dream.)

Yuki wakes up from her dream panting. She says, "What a weird dream. I'm glad it's over." She snuggles back in her pillow and blankets. She does not even notice that a necklace is suddenly around her neck. She was not wearing one when she went to bed. It has an Egyptian eye on it. It is gold everywhere but the pupil. The pupil is a light blue stone.

Yuki gets up in the morning slowly. She still has not noticed the necklace. Her eyes are too distant to notice anything. Pegasus had laid out her school uniform on a chair after she had gone to sleep.

She gets dressed slowly as she stared off into space. Yuki is lost in her own mind thinking about her dream. _"What was that dream to me? Why did I feel like I was the banged up woman? Does it mean anything? God this is irritating," _Yuki thinks to herself.

Yuki gets in her uncle's car and he drives her to school with a smile. When they get there, Pegasus walks her around the school with principle. All the boys stare at Yuki as she walks through the halls. Yuki hides herself behind her uncle. Pegasus smiles and says, "There is no reason to hide. You'll do fine here."

Yuki nods and says, "Okay Uncle." She smiles at the boys kindly. She then spots a familiar looking face. She stops following her uncle and the principle. She runs up to the person and asks, "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" The person turns to face her. He looks at her with his cold blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy says, "No we don't know each other so go away." He begins to walk off. Yuki says, "My name is Yuki Pegasus. What's yours?" The boy says, "Seto Kaiba." Yuki smiles a little bit and thinks, _"So he's the one my uncle calls Kaiba boy."_ She then walks off to find her uncle and the principle again.

Pegasus asks, "Where did you go, Yukira?" Yuki says, "Uncle I told you to just call me Yuki. I saw the boy you call Kaiba boy. I just wanted to introduce myself." Pegasus smiles and says, "I'm surprised he has time for school." Yuki asks, "Why is that Uncle?" Pegasus says, "He being the sole owner of Kaiba Corp. takes a lot time. It is hard to do anything else."

She thinks about this as she is walked to her first class of the day. She thinks to herself as she goes through her first day of school, _"It must be really hard for him to have a normal life. I could not imagine running a million dollar company by myself."_

When the school day is over, Yuki decides to walk home. She is half way home when a boy runs into her. Yuki falls hitting her butt on the ground. She slowly gets up and asks helping the boy back up, "What the heck? Are you okay kid?" The boy says while running off, "Sorry about that, I've got to go get my half brother." Yuki runs after the boy not wanting him to be himself and asks, "From where?" The boy says, "Not from where from who. My brother Noah has been getting bullied by a gang of jerks for weeks now." The boy paused a moment to take a breather. "I can't get a hold of my brother Seto. So I have to help him myself."

Yuki says, "I can help you. I have a black belt in karate. I've dealt with gangs before." The boy says, "Okay thank you so much." Yuki smiles and says, "No big deal." The boy says, "My name is Mokuba Kaiba." Yuki says, "Nice to meet you Mokuba. My name is Yuki Pegasus."

Mokuba's jaw dropped. He says, "You're Pegasus's niece? Wow brother just said you were good looking. I think you are very beautiful." Yuki just keeps running while saying with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Thank you…"

Mokuba and Yuki arrive at an old building. Mokuba sees Noah in a window and yells, "There he is!" Yuki looks all around the building. She sees only five people to take care of. She thinks, _"Not a problem."_

Noah sees Mokuba and smile. He notices he has brought a girl with him. He thinks, "Why in the world did Mokuba bring a girl with him? Where is Seto?" Yuki and Mokuba run up the stairs of the building to the room where Noah was being kept at.

Noah is tied to a chair as five people surround him. Yuki is the first to reach the room. The people take one look at her and start laughing. Yuki growls some in rage and starts to charge at them. She kicks three of them in the head, causing them to go out cold. The other two look at her and pull out their knives.

Yuki smiles at them unafraid. She kick them in the gut twice and they fall to the floor unable to move. Noah looks at her and says, "Thanks for the help." Yuki says, "You're welcome Noah. Now let's get you and Mokuba home." Noah nods and Yuki walks the two boys' home.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto finally gets home at eleven o'clock at night. He sees Yuki and the boys asleep on the floor. He picks the boys up slowly and puts them in their beds. Seto then goes back to Yuki and picks her up gently not wanting to wake her up. Yuki is lighter than the boys so she is a lot easier to move. Seto carries her to an extra bedroom. He places her in the bed and covers her up with a warm blanket. He looks at her as she sleeps calmly. Seto says, "You are one strange woman Yuki."

Yuki sleeps calmly in her bed for the first time since she came to live her uncle. That all changed when her dreams set in. The necklace that appeared around her neck when she first started having the dreams starts glowing madly as the dreams intensifies.

(Her dream)

A man who looks a lot like Seto was holding the woman from the first dream. She looks a lot like Yuki. The man is smiling as he hols the woman. She is covered in cuts and bruises. The woman looks up at him and asks, "Do you love me Set?" The man asks, "In what way?" The woman says, "As a friend, love me enough to consider me a family member, or as a lover."

The man the woman called Set blushes deeply. He says, "You are married to the Pharaoh Rose. Even though I do love you, I can't have you." The woman called Rose smiles at what Set said. Set blushes more and starts to back away from her. Rose gets right up and close to him. She then leans up and kisses him deeply. Set looks at her, as his eyes are wide with surprise and then he starts to slowly relax in the kiss.

(End of her dream)

Yuki wakes up blushing like crazy. She finds herself in a room she does not recognize. Seto comes through the doorway and asks, "Hey Yuki, are you okay?" Yuki nods and asks, "What time is it?" Seto says, "It's four in the morning." Yuki groans and lays her head back into the pillow.

Seto comes over and sits in a chair beside the bed. Seto sees her blush and says, "I'm guessing you were having a good dream." Yuki says, "Well I don't know about it being good, but it was interesting." Yuki looks at Seto a moment and then turns away quickly. Seto says, "Thank you for helping my brothers." Yuki says, "It's no big deal Seto. I was just doing what was right."

Seto and Yuki drive to school together every day since Yuki rescued the boys. Seto still has not found a way to pay her back for it. She would not take the money he offered. All she has asked for is a ride to and from school and a job. He gladly gives her those things. Giving her a job as his brothers' protector. He seems to be forming a liking to her. Noah and Mokuba seem to too.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks at school, Yugi Mutou sees Yuki and almost instantly starts blushing like a mad man. Joey Wheeler asks, "What's wrong Yugi?" Yugi turns Joey's head in the direction of Yuki and Seto. Yugi asks, "Why are Seto and the new girl together? Does anybody know if they're a couple?" Joey says, "No idea about why they are together, but I know they aren't a couple. Yuki just works for him as his brothers' protector."

Yugi says, "She's beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if she already has a boy friend." Yuki looks over at Yugi and his friends and smiles at them kindly. Yugi gives her a smile back. Seto says, "Come on Yuki, we're going to be late." Yuki nods and runs to catch up with him. Seto looks back at Yugi and his friends and smirks. Yuki says, "You know Seto, I've been thinking. You and the boys do not get out enough. I mean out enough to have fun and relax."

Seto says, "Yeah well life has been a little hectic for us lately." Yuki says, "Well then why don't you, me, and the boys go away for a week? Just to relax and get out of this city for a bit." Seto asks, "What about your uncle?" Yuki says, "I need to get away from him too. I'm still not over my parents' death yet." Seto slows down his pace and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Yuki looks up at him unsure what to say or do. His hand on her heart, its pace rapidly speeding up. Seto looks down at her calmly. For a moment, Seto sees a different girl other than Yuki. His heart began to beat rapidly.

Then the other girl disappears into Yuki again. He looks at her calmly and says, "Yuki you know you're safe with me, right?" Yuki looks calmly back at him, her lips not far his. Yuki says, "Of course I know I'm safe with you Seto. I just-" She does not get to finish her sentence. Seto had pressed his lips to hers. Yuki looks at him shocked. He pins her to a wall and smiles at Yuki. He strokes her cheek softly. "Why don't you and I skip school today? Mokuba and Noah will not be home until five o'clock. We will have my house all to ourselves. What do you say Yuki?"

Yuki does not know what to do. She feels Seto slip his arm around her waist. He says, "Come on Yuki, I'm not going to wait forever." Yuki says, "Seto I am your employee. I don't know if we should get involved in that way." Seto pulls her closer to him. Yuki asks, "Do you really want me as your girl friend?" Seto nods and draws her to him for another kiss. Yuki says, "I can't be your girl friend." "Why not?" "I can't because I am your employee. It would complicate things a lot." Seto smirks and says, "Oh come on. It would not be that bad. Let's just give it a chance." Yuki shakes her head and goes to class. Seto just smirks and storms off in a rage.

Yugi sits by her in a desk. Yuki just keeps looking at the board. "I am Yugi Mutou" Yuki looks at him. "Hi." Yugi smiles a bit. "So you work for Seto?" Yuki nods. "Yuki is your name right?" Yuki nods. "Nice to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

For the past six weeks, Yuki and Yugi have been getting closer together. They decided to give things a chance as boy friend and girl friend. Seto will not let Mokuba or Noah around her. Yugi understands that he is jealous of him and Yuki being a couple. Still it is not right to hurt Yuki by keeping the boys away from her. (She thinks of them as her baby brothers.)

Joey Wheeler and the rest of the gang do not think Yuki should be with Yugi. She seems too nice. Joey says to Tristan Taylor, "Yuki seems too good to be true. Don't you think so too?" "Yeah she is. However, Yuki is Yugi's first high school girl friend. We should not get in the way." Joey smirks and says, "Okay whatever."

Seto sees Yuki walking with Yugi and his gang. Their eyes have not met in months until now. It does not last long than a few seconds. Seto's eyes are filled with too much hate and anger to look at for long. She thinks, "Oh Seto, I just can't stand it when you're angry with me." She tells Yugi she will catch up with him and the others later. She then walks over to Seto.

Seto just smirks at her. "What do you want?" Yuki sees he is avoiding eye contact with her. "I want us to be friends again." "What if I still want to be more than friends?" Yuki turns his face towards her. "You know we can't be together in that way. Besides you deserve way better than a country girl like me."

After a few days Seto finally stops being mad at Yuki. He has even given into the fact that she and Yugi are a couple. He misses her smile as he thinks about her when he was mad at her. The way she laughs when Noah and Mokuba do something funny. God he is in love with her. It hurts him to admit it.

How Noah and Mokuba bugged him the whole time when he was mad at her about forgiving her. He had a headache the whole time. Mokuba kept yelling at him that Yuki loved him too she just could not show it. He said Yuki was just trying to keep their relationship at a professional level. God Seto hated it when Mokuba got smart on him. He would give him a smile of smartness. Oh how he taunted Seto with that smile.

One Saturday afternoon Yuki decides to go to Seto's office to give him a homemade lunch. She wanted to make sure there is a clean slate between her and Seto. She does not want him to get the wrong idea again.

She knocks on his office door and waits for him to answer. Seto opens the door and smiles at her. She says with a smile, "I brought lunch..." Seto's stomach growls at the word lunch. Yuki giggles a bit and comes inside his office. Seto says, "I'm surprised you are not with Yugi and his friends." Yuki says, "I need my own space once in a while. Joey and the others don't seem to like me."

Yuki sets up Seto's lunch on his desk. He says to her while sitting down in his desk chair, "You know, you did not have to make me lunch." Yuki smiles and says, "I was bored and I saw you did not make a lunch for yourself. So I thought I would make you your lunch and bring it to you." Yuki sits down in a chair in front of his desk. Seto says, "Thank you for lunch."

Yuki says, "You're welcome Seto." Seto moves from his chair, gets in front of his desk, and leans against it so he can visit more with her. He asks, "So how is Yugi treating' you?" Yuki stops eating and thinks about this a minute before answering his question. She says, "He treats me well. It's his friends who don't seem to like me." Seto asks, "Is it because you hang out with me all the time?" Yuki says, "I don't know Seto. I just don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Seto brings her into his arms. He says in her ear, "I don't want to cause you any trouble with your boy friend or his friends." Yuki melts into his arms and well built chest. She says, "You are my friend. My only real friend. I won't give you up just because his friends don't like you." Seto kisses her forehead softly. He says, "Thank you so much Yuki."

Yuki pulls her head back to look in his eyes. Her eyes get lost in his. She and he lean in to kiss each other. Their lips meet sending a rush of heat through their bodies. Seto licks her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Yuki opens her mouth letting his and her tongue meet and brush against each other.

Seto bring her even closer to him. Yuki moans Seto's name as though she is not sure if this was right. However, she does not pull away from the kiss. Seto smiles a bit. He says, "Don't make me stop. This feels too good to stop." Yuki pulls away and says, "I don't want you to stop, but it's getting hard to keep myself standing." Seto nods and turns her and him around. Yuki is now pretty much lying on Seto's desk.

Yuki moans when Seto starts kissing her neck and nipping at her skin. Her back arches a bit and Seto takes off her shirt. Seto asks, "Are you all right with this?" Yuki nodded and Seto undid her bra. He licked across her erected nipples and messaged her breasts. Moans and groans escaped their mouths, as things grow more passionate between them.

Seto and Yuki gather their clothes after they finish making love to each other. Yuki sits across Seto's lap as he sits his desk chair. His hands on her thighs. Yuki says, "So does this mean we're a couple now? If so I need to go break up with Yugi." Seto says while wrapping his arms around her, "I'm yours if you want me."

Yuki nods with a smile. She says, "I meet you later tonight at your place." He nods and kissed her good-bye. Yuki knows Yugi will be at his grandfather's duel monsters card shop. Yuki does not know how she would break up with him gently. She loves Seto and Yugi, but Seto makes her feel good being with him.

Her heart is torn in two. She finally comes into view of the shop and Yugi comes down the drive to meet her. He kisses cheek softly. Yugi says, "Hey baby, what's up?" She says, "We need to talk." Yugi's face saddens as they walk up to his room to talk. He shuts the door after they walk in and asks, "What do we need to talk about?"

Yuki sits down on the side of his king size bed. She says, "I slept with Seto." Yugi's face goes pale. He asks, "When?" Yuki hesitates a moment before saying, "Today, in his office. After I brought him lunch and we began talking."

Yugi plops down beside on the bed unable to really handle this. Yugi asks, "Did you want to have sex with him?" She says, "It's not like that Yugi. When I am only around you, I feel fine. When I am around you and your friends, I feel so out of place. Nobody in your groups likes me. Seto knew it was because I am friends with him and he knows that it's hurting me."

Yugi sees tears in Yuki's eyes. She says, "I just wanted my heart to stop being torn between wanting your friends to like me and wanting to have Seto as my friend again. Before we knew it, we were in each other's arms happy and content." Yugi says, "So you and he were not planning on sleeping together?"

Yugi says, "No we were not planning to sleep together. If I had planed it, I would have made sure we did it in a bed." Yugi says, "Okay. Do you want to be with me or him?" She says, "I am not really sure who I want. I am meeting Seto at his place tonight to talk." Yugi says, "Just to let you know, I am not mad at you. I am glad that you told me yourself then have me found out from someone else."


End file.
